Forzak Blacktusk
Forzak BlackTusk is a powerful Ork Warlord that serves as the leader of the Blue Tusk Tribe, and by extension Waaagh! Forzak. Forzak and his Tribe come from the Death Skull Klan. When Forzak and his Tribe went out to explore and pillage in the Halo Zone to the South of the Gallican Sector. Nobody knows what happened to them out there, but they returned stronger then before. Since then Forzak has united the disparate Ork Warbands with the Gallican Sector under his banner, and has launched the most devastating Waaagh! that the Sector has ever seen. Forzak and his forces are currently setting about conquering Sub-Sector Pavortum, and some say it is only a matter of time before all of Gallican feels the wrath of Blacktusk. History Very little was known of Forzak before he returned from the Halo Zone with his Tribe and a desire to crush and conquer in his eye. What was known of him prior to this was that he served as a Nob under the Tribe's previous leader, Warboss Ukbad. As a Nob Forzak had not gained any great reputation among his fellow Orks. Forzak would go with the rest of the Blue Tusk Tribe into the Halo Zone when Ukbad suddenly caught the urge to see what foes lay beyond the light of the ooman's Astronomicon. What exactly the Blue Tusk Tribe faced out in the dark void beyond civilized space is unknown, for Forzak and his tribe do not speak of it, but surely they came in content with some unimaginable horrors in those cursed stars. When the Blue Tusks returned Ukbad was gone, no doubt having been slain on some far off field. The Tribe had become grim and battle-hardened, and they known possessed arcane weapons and gear that they no doubt pillaged whatever macabre foes they had fought. At their head was Forzak. Forzak and his tribe began to dominate his fellow Orks in the Gallican Sector. One by one the Blue Tusks brought the other Ork Tribes to heel through force, and through Foirzak's unusualy strategic insight. Finally only one hurdle stood before the mighty Warlord. That hurdle was Blorg the Mancutta, and his Goff Warband. Up until Forzak's triumphant return to the Gallican Sector Blorg had been the most powerful Boss in the region. Now Forzak was challenging Blorg's supremacy. The two clashed on the Ork world of Kak. The other Warbosses of the Sector refused to participate on either side. for they were eager to see whether the rising star could beat the powerful, and established Warlord. They were also unwilling to risk garnering the victor's ire by potentially siding with the loser. Blorg's forces were amongst the most dangerous Orks in the region, but the battle hardened Blue Tusks proved to be their match, and with their superior arms they defeated their rivals. Forzak and Blorg personally faced off, and in the end Forzak proveds the victor. Instead of killing Blorg Forzak forced Blorg to bow to him, showing who was the "Bigga Boss" to all of Orkdom. Having established himself as the biggest, toughest and meanest Warboss within the Gallican Sector, there was nothing stopping Forzak from starting his Waaagh!. The Green Tide Now the indisputed top dog among the Orks operating in and around the Gallican Sector. Forzak rallied the other Tribes and Warbands to his banner. His strength and reputation was enough to convince most of the Orks to follow him, but where that failed the prospect of powerful new weapons succeeded. Forzak promised some of the more powerful tribes access to some of the high tech vehcles and equipment that he had brought back from the Halo Zone. Unable to resist the lure of new toys the strong Warbosses flocked to his banner, and the weaker bosses followed, either bullied by their stronger peers, or lured in the hope that if they proved themselves Forzak might provide them with such gifts as well. With his Waaagh! assembled Forzak made his way to Sub-Sector Pavortum. Pavortum had long been an area that the Orks had attacked, but the Imperial forces stationed within the Sub-Sector had been experienced in pushing the Greenskins back, and even prior to the Waaagh! had been amongst the more well armed areas of the Sector. As such Forzak could not help himself and prmptly targetted Pavortum, eager to prove his power. Forzak wanted to start his Waaagh! off with a bang, and thus he chose an ambitious target for the start of his campaign. Akjuda, the Capital of Sub-Sector Pavortum. Akjuda Burns Akjuda had always been a center of Imperial power in the Gallican Sector. The planet was rich in precious resources such as useful minerals, metalic ores. fuel and valuable chemicles. The system was ina position of strength, being a major stopping point at the crossroads of two prominent trade routes. It's population was no strangers to war, having fought in the name of their noble classes in highly regulated civil conflicts. The power and influence of Akjuda was so prominent that Prince Has'tadir, the planet's governor, was considered to have a decent shot at unseating Herman Palinius as Sector Governor. Akjuda was the most secure world within one of the most secure Sub-Sectors of Gallican. Thus the tragedy to follow rocked the foundations of the entire Sector when it became known. A fair number of the systems forces had been called away to do battle with a outbreak of Blightspawn elseware in the Sub-Sector, and thus the planet had less then it's usual level of defense. Even so it would have been unlikely that the planet would hold out against the onslaught to come. Forzack's fleet exploded into realspace, instantly setting of the system proximity alarms. Akjuda's officials had difficulty believing that a fleet of such strength had arrived on their doorstep. Once reality set in Akjuda's System Defense Force was immediately mobilized. The small, Warp-incapable warships of Akjuda's fleet were woefully unprepared to face an enemy of this magnitude, but they would still prove an instrumental role in the battle to come. Luckily for them they had a slight Imperial Navy presence to aid them. The Mars class Battlecruiser Folly of Vandire had been passing through on patrol, and when it became clear how dire the situation was Prince Has'tadir reached out to it's captain Bracken Tumont, to lead the naval battle on Akjuda's behalf. Tumont agreed, but urged the Prince to consider evacuation. His experience in war told him that there was little to no hope of holding out against the Orks till help arrived. Has'tadir refused to take this option, believing that his forces were strong enough to by time for reinforcements to arrive. His underestimation of the enemy would be costly. Forzack ordered his fleet forward to engage the enemy in typical Ork fashion, but at the last moment he broke of the charge and moved the vangaurd aside. The charge had been a distraction to cover a barrage of torpedos, which no passed between the Ork ships and devastated the defenders. From this point on Tumont realized he was not dealing with a typical Ork commander. Forzack continued to using several ploys which diverted the enemy vessels away from the planet and pinned them down. As certain elelments of his fleet preoccupied the Imperial vessels the mainstay of Forzack's ships made a beeline for Akjuda itself. The planet's Defense Monitors and defense station made a good accounting of themselves, but were quickly overwhelmed by the forces pitted against them. With no remain orbital defenses Forzack could have easily pounded the planet from orbit, but the Warlord was out to prove his strength, and he quickly deployed ground forces to the delight of his leiutenants. In short order akjuda was swarming with Orks. Has'tadir took personal command of the PDF and those Imperial Guard Regiments that were garrisoned on the planet. The fighting was fierce. Akjuda's forces were some of the finest in the Gallican Sector, and they fought with the desperation of survival and the pride of their homeworld on the line. Outmatched though they were Has'tadir and his commanders countered the Orks at every turn. It was then that Forzack truly showed his hand. Mobs armed with weapons and equipment never before seen in the hands of Orks were deployed. Ork Kommandos equiped with personal cloaking devices, Bikers on alien Jetbikes and Battlewagons with strange, potent energy weapons clearly not of Ork design rampaged across the battlefield, ravaging the defenders at every turn. Additionally Forzack's strategies became more sophisticated. The imperials weren't used to fighting Orks that employed such methods and were quickly pushed back to the brink. Has'tadir was forced to abandon most of the planet to reinforce his last few strongholds. Besieged, the defenders prepared themselves for one last stand, but Forzack had other intentions. Forzack pulled all but a token force of Orks back to the ships. He then moved his flagship into position. The massive alien vessel could have been made by no Ork, and must have been taken by Forzack from some other alien foe. As the ship came forward it fired a massive energy weapon. The power of the weapon ignited Akjuda's atmosphere, and in a matter of hours the planet was seared of all life. It's lush savannas were turned into blackened wastelands, it's jungles and forest turned to ash. Even Akjuda's great cities were turned to little more than red hot charcoal. Akjuda was dead. This event lead to Forzack's formally nameless flagship to be called Akjuda's Bane among the Imperials, and the Big Burna among the Orks. Luckily for Has'tadir Tumont had made preparation in case things turned for the worse. He had kept a number of ships in reserve just in case, and when he saw the battle going even further in the Orks' favor he quickly dispatched them to break through the enemy fleet, and evacuate as many as they could. Many vessels were lost breaking through the Ork lines, and the number of survivors they rescued was a paltry few before then enormous number of people that died, but they managed to save Has'tadir and some of the planets most important people. Forzack claimed the blackened planet as his own, and renamed it Skorch. With Skorch as his headquarters and staging ground Forzack formally launched his Waaagh! against the whole of Sub-Sector Pavonis. Shocked by Akjuda's destruction and the unbelievable tales brought back by the survivors, the sector quickly mobilized a military response. Has'tadir would join the Imperial Guard as a general, and under him he and the surviving Akjuda Orphan Regiments would swear revenge on Forzack and his horde. Category:Ork Characters Category:Orks Category:Characters Category:Gallican Sector